Las lágrimas que nunca fueron derramadas
by DamonQuinsac
Summary: La triste historia de una vagabunda que acaba en la calle por no querer ejercer la prostitución. La historia de un padre de familia que maltrata y viola a su hija de seis años. La historia de un anciano asesinado. Todo está relacionado con la misma persona, Nika. En este relato, os quiero adentrar a esa sucia y viciosa parte del mundo que muchos queremos evitar, pero que sigue ahí.


**Las lágrimas que nunca fueron derramadas**

**Damon Quinsac **

**Capítulo 1 - Nika**

Parecía que ya iba a salir el sol, pero que no se atrevía a dar el paso. Al final, poco a poco, fue asomándose detrás de la silueta del supermercado. Nika lo miraba con atención. Era hermoso. Esa mañana hacía frío, mucho frío. Poco a poco, los coches emperzaron a entrar en el parking del supermercado, ignorándola, allí echada en una esquina. Nika en algún tiempo no muy lejano fue hermosa, nunca sabremos su país de origen, pero podemos percatarnos de que su belleza ha sido atacada con el paso del tiempo, y que la pobreza se la robó. Sus viejas ropas estaban sucias, su pelo ya era escaso, pero todavía conservaba esa sonrisa de niña que cualquiera adoraría. Tenía hambre, estaba extremadamente hambrienta, pero no tenía nada que llevarse a la boca, ni dinero para comprarlo. Se levantó como pudo, e hizo una busqueda por el parking para encontrar a alguna persona generosa que le diera algo, lo que fuera, se moría de hambre. Desgraciadamente, vivimos en un país donde la generosidad no es el punto fuerte de muchos, y no la encontró. Volvió a aquella esquina, y se sentó allí. Llegó a creer que era invisible. Nadie que pasara por delante suya la miraba, y si lo hacían, no era con una buena cara. Pronto se acercó un pequeño perro a ella. Estaba flaco, enfermo. Sus ojos transmitían tristeza. Nika no lo había visto nunca, pero automáticamente el perro se acercó a ella y se acostó a su lado. Era la unión perfecta, por un momento, ella pensó que eran almas gemelas, y que si ella en otra vida tuviera que ser un animal, sería ese pobre perro.

Un chico joven se acercó a ella y al perro. Se quedó mirándolos. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, y sacó una moneda de un euro. Se la ofreció a Nika, y ella tímidamente la cogió, y le agradeció con todas sus fuerzas y sus mejores sonrisas su gesto a aquel chico. Fue un momento esperanzador para ella. Aún había gente buena en el mundo. El chico se fue corriendo y volvió al coche. El estómago de Nika empezó a rugir, se moría de hambre. Se levantó como mejor lo pudo hacer, y entró al supermercado. El perro la miró detenidamente, y la esperó fuera, en aquella esquina. Pasados unos minutos, salió con una lata azul en la mano. Se acercó al lugar donde el perro la esperaba con su triste mirada. Se sentó. La lata que tenía en la mano, era comida para perros. Abrió la lata, y la puso al lado de su nuevo y único amigo. La mirada del perro cambió completamente, y su rabo empezó a moverse de lado a lado a una velocidad extrema. Rápidamente, se puso a comer muy feliz de la lata que Nika le había comprado. Ella lo miró, y sintió una felicidad enorme al verlo tan entusiasmado y alegre. Y alli siguió sentada, con su estómago vació, su vieja ropa, y su sincera sonrisa hacia aquel animal, mientras la gente pasaba delante de ellos y les ignoraba. Nunca la entenderían.

**Capítulo 2- Abre las piernas**

Como cada noche, Ben llegaba borracho a casa, mientras su mujer y su hija lo esperaban para cenar, con los platos ya fríos en la mesa. No eran una familia muy adinerada, pero no vivían mal para los tiempos que corrían. La hija de Ben, Tati, tenía seis años, y una belleza celestial. Últimamente habían muchas discusiones, el alcohol se apoderaba de Ben todos los días, y la situación entre el matrimonio cada día iba a peor. Pero Ben y su hija compartían un secreto demasiado íntimo, que Ben le obligó a no contárselo a nadie, o el hombre del saco se la llevaría.

Cuando Tati veía entrar a su padre borracho, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, con tan solo seis años, había vivido demasiado. Cenaban, mientras Ben miraba lujurosiamente con sus ojos rojos a su pequeña hija. Luego le decía a su mujer que iba a bañarla, y como ella estaba agotada todas las noches, no se lo negaba, al fin y al cabo, era su hija, tenía derecho a pasar buenos momentos con ella. Pero para el pervertido de Ben, esos momentos eran demasiado buenos.

Como cada noche, cogía a su hija fuerte del brazo, y la llevaba al baño. Una vez dentro, cerraba el pestillo, y proseguía con su perversa acción. "Quítate el vestido y ponte como siempre, Tati", le decía. La niña se negaba, cuando su padre hacía eso, no le gustaba nada, tenía miedo. "Ya sabes que si le dices que no a papá, el hombre del saco vendrá a por ti. Venga, quítate las braguitas y ponte como siempre, no me hagas gritar, que no nos tiene que oír mamá." Tati, temblorosa, le obedecía todas y cada una de las noches. Se quitaba las braguitas de Disney, y se quedaba en frente de su padre mientras él empezaba a masturbarse, sin saber ella por qué hacía eso y para qué servía. "Abre tus piernas, solo abre tus piernas, será un momento, luego, irás a dormir. Ya sabes que pasa si papá se enfada o si se entera mamá de todo esto, no te conviene. Venga, abre tus piernas, hija." Ella lo hacía, y él la violaba en ese baño, con la bombilla vieja y parpadeante, y con el silencio y penumbra de la noche, mientras le tapaba la boca a su hija y ella lloraba y lloraba. Luego, la duchaba y la consolaba. "Tranquila mi amor, no pasa nada. Ya ha terminado todo. Mañana más. Ahora te tomas un vasito de leche y a olvidarlo todo por hoy. Ya sabes, no cuentes nada, o el hombre del saco te llevará con él."

Pasaron meses de sufrimiento para Tati, hasta que una lluviosa noche, la mujer de Ben escuchó los sollozos ahogados de su pequeña en el interior del baño. Echó la puerta abajo como pudo, y contempló aquella macabra escena. Estalló en llantos e intentó coger el móvil para llamar a la policía. No tuvo tiempo para hacerlo. Ben ya estaba estrangulándola, mientras Tati lloraba en el suelo. A los pocos segundos, la madre de la pequeña murió a manos de su padre, ante sus pequeños ojos. Ben se giró, y la miró maliciosamente. "Te avisé, te dije que no hiceras ruído, que no dijeras nada. Ahora el hombre del saco vendrá a por ti." Ben salió disparado hacia un armario, cogió un viejo saco donde guardaba ropa vieja, y metió a la niña dentro. Lo cerro con todas sus fuerzas, mientras su hija le suplicaba que no le hiciera daño. A los minutos, reinó el silencio en la casa. El saco ya no se movía, Tati y su madre habían muerto ahogadas, en un sufrimiento extremo. La mujer de Ben todavía no había vivido, y su hija de seis años, había vivido demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo. El pervertido echó sus cadáveres en el fondo del mar, y siguió su vida tranquilamente, con su lujuria y su vicio interior, que para muchos podría haber sido una tortura, pero para él siempre es y será una bendición disfrutar de su enfermedad.

**Capítulo 3 - El anciano**

Llovía aquella noche oscura y fría. Las gotas que chocaban en el suelo, mojaban al pobre anciano que dormía en el cajero de un banco. Desde el principio durmió allí. Siempre pensaba que por dormir cerca de un lugar donde se guardaba mucho dinero, su vida sería más afortunada. Todos los días iba gente a sacar dinero del cajero, y él, ahí sentado, les miraba. No recibía respuesta alguna. Ni una mirada, ni un gesto de generosidad, ni si quiera ya de amabilidad. Aunque él nunca perdió la esperanza. De niño siempre fue muy soñador, demasiado. Era de una familia adinerada. ¿Cómo podía haber terminado allí? Su mente estaba demasiado intoxicada para responder a esa pregunta. El alcohol, el vicio y las drogas, habían terminado con él, y con la relación familiar. Ahora estaba sólo. Lo único que tenía era un cartón y una vieja chaqueta.

Pasaron dos horas, hasta que dos borrachos se acercaron al cajero y se quedaron ahí de pie, mirando al anciano. Parecían violentos, y empezaron a insultarle. Al pobre hombre, le daban vergüenza. "¿Dios mío, he sido yo así?" Pensaba. Eso le entristecía. Con su mayor gesto de generosidad, intentó compartir su experiencia con aquellos dos borrachos, avisándoles de que esa vida no tenía un buen camino. Al anciano levantarse y empezarles a hablar, los dos borrachos se sintieron atacados y criticados, sin ni si quiera escuchar al pobre hombre. Le proporcionaron una paliza. Le rompieron sus débiles y viejos huesos, y le golpearon la cabeza. Al ver lo que habían hecho, se fueron corriendo, para desaparecer entre la oscuridad de las calles. El pobre anciano, se quedó allí, tirado, más inválido de lo que ya era. No podía hablar, le dolía mover la mandíbula, estaba también rota. Pasaron los días, mientras la gente le seguía ignorando, incluso la sombra parecía huirle. La única que le buscaba, era la muerte, y con la mayor crueldad y dolor, se lo llevó de aquel cajero, para que el anciano dejara de existir. Al fin y al cabo, nadie lo notaría.

**Capítulo 4 - La salvación**

"Un anciano vagabundo ha sido encontrado esta mañana en un cajero, con graves lesiones y heridas". Nika leyó la portada del periódico cuando buscaba un rincón donde dormir aquella noche. El miedo invadió su piel. Sus vello se despertó, y sientó un escalofrío que le recorrió de pies a la cabeza. Ese podría ser su fututo. Podía ser violada, asesinada. Eso le aterrorizaba. Martyn, su perro, que caminaba junto a ella después de haberle dado esa lata de comida, le lamió la mano con un gesto de cariño. Eso tranquilizó mucho a Nika. Martyn parecía más fuerte y feliz. "Esa comida debe de ser muy buena", pensó ella. Encontró un parque abierto esa noche. Ya era tarde, y no había nadie. Se acercó a un banco, se aseguró de que no estaba sucio, sacó de su mochila una manta vieja, la puso en el banco, y se acostó. Martyn hizo lo mismo, pero en tierra, debajo del banco, protegiendo a su dueña. Le costó conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en su vida, en la pobreza, y en aquel chico que le dio un euro. Ese chico era bueno, muy bueno. Al final, el sueño se apoderó de ella. A las pocas horas, notó una mano caliente en su hombro. Se sobresaltó, y dio un grito seco. "No te asustes. Os he estado buscando a ti y a tu perrito durante horas. Cuando te di el euro, y me fui, no pude evitar volver. No puedo permitir que una persona tan humilde y honesta, viva en esas condiciones. No me importa que vida hayas tenido, ni si quiera sé si me entiendes, pero he venido a por vosotros. Tengo una casa, comida, y puedo darte un trabajo. Él también puede venir". ¡Era el chico! Había venido a por ella. Nika no supo cómo reaccionar. No sabía mucho el idioma. Se emocionó, le abrazo, y como mejor supo hacer, con lágrimas de felicidad, le dio las gracias. Llorar de felicidad, era la primera vez que sentía eso. El chico, les llevó a su casa. Era muy bonita y amplia. Nika se duchó, y se puso ropa nueva. Qué tacto más agradable sintió en ese momento, no os lo podéis imaginar. Luego cenaron, el perro dormía en frente de la estufa. Nika miraba al chico con los ojos lagrimosos. Se había enamorado. "¡Vaya, ahora que lo recuerdo, no nos hemos presentado!" Dijo el chico. "¿Cómo te llamas?" Ella, temblorosa, respondió. "Nika". El chico sonrió. "¡Qué nombre más original! Yo me llamo... Ben". Ella lo miró y sonrío. "¡Qué buena persona!", pensó. Todavía no sabía en que casa se había metido...

**Capítulo 5 - El secreto**

Nika abrió lentamente los ojos. La luz del sol le impedía ver nítidamente. Cuando miró a su alrededor, vio una habitación. Ella estaba en la cama, y a su lado, no había nadie. Era la primera vez que dormía en una cama después de tanto tiempo. Se sentía completamente nueva, se sentía feliz. A su lado, en la mesita de noche, había un papel escrito, y un montón de ropa doblada. En la nota decía: "Nika, te he dejado esta ropa aquí para que te la pongas, y la otra para que te la guardes. Me he ido a trabajar. Llegaré a la hora de comer. Te quiere, Ben". Esa noche se habían acostado, y Nika, estaba completamente de acuerdo, en que estaba enamorada de ese hombre. Cogió la ropa. Era muy bonita. ¿Por qué tendría Ben ropa de mujer en su casa?, pensó Nika. ¿Por una hermana, o por una ex mujer?. Bueno, esa ya no le importaba. Ahora él era su héroe, la había rescatado de la calle, y le había dado una nueva vida. La casa era muy bonita, y Nika siempre fue curiosa, así que se puso a investigar. La cocina era amplia y moderna, el salón era rústico pero elegante, y al final del pasillo había una habitación cerrada. Se acercó, y la abrió lentamente. Era la habitación de una niña. Habían dibujos pegados a la pared con el nombre de Tati. Pero esa niña no vivía allí. La habitación tenía polvo encima de las mesas y de los juguetes. ¿Viviría con su madre? Tenía que pregúntaserlo a Ben. Si quería compartir su vida con él, tenían que conocerse. Él sabía que Nika venía de la calle, pero, ella no sabía casi nada de él. La puerta se abrió. Ben entró con la compra, y Nika fue a recibirlo, aún sin hablar mucho el idioma. "¿Qué tal la mañana?, ¿Te has aburrido mucho?" Nika le explicó como pudo que le encantaba la ropa, y que había visto la habitación de una niña. El silencio invadió la casa en un segundo. Parecía que se hubiera parado el tiempo. Ben la estaba mirando fíjamente, atónito. Sus ojos desprendían dolor, enfado. Nika no supo cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Ben la cogió del brazo. Nika sintió como le apretaba. Sus huesos eran débiles. Le dolía. "No deberías haber entrado ahí. No deberías haberlo hecho." Luego, todo se volvió negro.

**Capítulo 6 - Sueños mezclados con la realidad**

La purpurina brillaba de una forma especial en los ojos de Nika. Era bellísima. Su pelo voluminoso y rojizo le daba un aire sensual al ambiente, tan fuerte, que podías olerlo cuando pasabas a su lado. Junto a ella estaban las demás compañeras, vistiéndose y retocando los últimos detalles de su vestimenta, pero pasaban desapercibidas al lado de la hermosa Nika. Todas habían sido traídas en una furgoneta hasta ese burdel, y el espectáculo, estaba a punto de comenzar. Pensar que tuvo que venirse a este país para prostituirse le deprimía. Los berridos de los hombres se oían ahí fuera, en el escenario. Se sentía como una tormenta en la luz del amanecer. ¿Nadie se daba cuenta, de que ese no era su sitio? Al fin y al cabo, no podía hacer nada, no tenía otra salida. ¿Es que nadie podía ver, que tenía una vida por la que luchar? Nunca encontraría su camino, a pesar de lo que los demás dijeran. No tenía a nadie a su lado, y seguramente, eso no estaba bien. Una pequeña lágrima apareció alrededor de su pupila, cayó, y se fundió en su maquillaje. Ya era la hora de salir al escenario. Se puso en pie, y junto a las demás compañeras, se dirigió hacia la sala en la cual esperaban los espectadores, ansiosos. Empezó a sonar la música. Sus compañeras empezaron a desnudarse, como si no les importara, como si les hubieran lavado el cerebro. Más lágrimas brotaron por sus ojos, y volvió corriendo al camerino. El hombre que las había traído se acercó a ella y le proporcionó una paliza. Luego, la echó a la calle, con la ropa que llevaba puesta, y nada más. Desde entonces, Nika vivió por allí y allá, buscando dinero, buscando una vida.

Nika abrió los ojos de repente, llenos de lágrimas. Estaba en la misma cama que la noche anterior. Ben estaba abrazándola, y besándole el hombro. "Tranquila, Nika. Sólo ha sido un sueño, no pasa nada, estoy aquí. Antes te has desmayado, perdón si te he asustado, de verdad, no era mi intención".Pero para Nika había sido más que un sueño. Había sido un recuerdo. Nika le abrazó, y estalló a llorar. Él la abrazaba, la consolaba. Le acariciaba ese pelo que un día había sido tan bello, acariciba con las yemas de sus dedos sus mejillas, y le besaba la frente con tanta dulzura, que ni una muñeca de porcelona habría sido tan cuidada por su dueña. Nika lo miró fíjamente a los ojos. Sus labios empezaron a temblar. Ligeros temblores casi imperceptibles. Las comisuras de sus labios poco a poco se fueron abriendo, y de una voz casi venida del cielo, dijo la palabra más bella que el ser humano pudo inventar. "Te amo, Ben". Él la miró con ternura, y sus labios, repitieron la más bella de las palabras. "Te amo, Nika". Se abrazaron dulcemente, sentían su respiración tranquila y pausada en su piel. Acariciaban cada uno la espalda del otro, se besaban como si eso fuera lo único que les podía salvar de sus miedos. La noche transcurrió a cámara lenta, mientras ellos endulzaban cada segundo del crepúsculo, mientras la luna, les observava.

**Capítulo 7 - La verdad**

Todo parecía un sueño. Pero era realidad. La vida de Nika había dado un vuelco enorme, y se había convertido en un sueño hecho realidad. Los días eran felices para ella. Ben atendía todas sus necesidades, y ella se las atendía a él. Martyn les miraba a ambos, y se sentía afortunado. Todo era tan... perfecto. Ben le enseñaba el idioma a Nika poco a poco. Le prestaba libros para que se los leyera, le ponía películas con subtítulos, y le hablaba durante todo el día. De vez en cuando le ponía las notícias, y luego le decía que le explicara lo que pasaba en el mundo. Eran como dos gotas de agua. Esas gotas que cuando se quedan en el cristal de la ventana, forman un camino, se siguen la una a la otra, y antes de caer al suelo, se unen y de dos gotas, hacen una más fuerte y grande. Era un vínculo irrompible. Sólo la muerte podría separarlos. Nika se sentía como una hoja otoñal. Mientras avanzaba el otoño, ella cada vez se haría más dura, más resistente a el dolor, pero si separaba del árbol y cayera, no tardaría mucho en romperse. Ese árbol, era Ben, y ella era la delicada hoja que lo habitaba. La única hoja.

Ben cocinaba muy bien, y Nika siempre estaba hambrienta. Nunca había comido tan bien en su vida.

Un día, mientras comían, Ben, como de costumbre, puso las notícias. Apareció lo típico. Desgracias, muertes, robos, accidentes, estafas, violaciones... El mundo se estaba destrozando mientras la gente miraba la televisión en su casa.

Nika miraba a Ben mientras él estaba atento a los informativos. Era un hombre realmente guapo. Era elegante. De repente, la cara de Ben se puso muy pálida. Intentó coger el mando para apagar la televisión, pero le tembló tanto la mano al coger el mando, que le resbaló y cayó al suelo. Las pilas salieron de su hueco, y rodaron por la estancia. Como Nika no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, miró la televisión, para ver con qué se había asustado Ben. En el panel informativo se podía leer: "Madre e hija han sido encontradas esta mañana en las costas de la ciudad. Sus cadáveres estaban en bolsas. Las víctimas son Rose, de treinta y dos años y Tati, de sólo seis. Se busca comos sospechoso a un familiar de ambas". Nika se quedó paralizada. Tati... ¡Ésa era la habitación de la niña que había en la casa! Y Rose... ¿De qué le sonaba ese nombre? Miró la etiqueta del pantalón que llevaba puesto. Ahí estaba escrito, "Rose". Nika miró a Ben. Había desenchufado la televisión del enchufe. "Ben... ¿Has hecho tú esto...?", preguntó ella aterrorizada. "Lo siento, Nika... lo siento mucho." Ben golpeó a Nika en el cuello, y ella cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Luego, se bajó los pantalones.

**Capítulo 8 - Dolor externo e interno**

Las puertas de su cuerpo se abrían y se cerraban mientras no veía nada. Intentaba gritar, pero no podía. Sus gritos se ahogaban dentro de su cuerpo, y no llegaban nunca al exterior. La mano le apretaba con fuerza la boca. Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, y su mente suplicaba paz. Se sentía seca por dentro. ¿Era la única persona generosa que había conocido en el mundo un asesino y un violador?. Se sintió desafortunada, otra vez. Nunca hacía nada bien. No sabía elegir a las personas, no sabía elegir una vida, no sabía elegir nada. Ben terminó de violarla, y le destapó los ojos. Le quitó la mano lentamente de la boca mientras le dijo. "Ahora ya puedes relajarte, Nika. Te amo". Ella, llorando, se incorporó. Se levantó para abrazarlo, y cuando él iba a recibirla entre sus brazos, se dirigió a la puerta y salió corriendo de allí. Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, mientras le caía la sangre por el centro de la falda. Llegó como pudo a la comisaría más cercana, y denunció a Ben por los asesinatos de su mujer e hija, y por la violación a la que había sido sometida. Se sintió peor que cuando era vagabunda, era una sensación inexplicable. Ahora que la habían violado, todo el mundo la miraba. Se lamentaban por ella. Importaba más que le hubieran infligido dolor, antes de que sufriera día a día en la calle. Se quedó a dormir unas noches en la comisaría, hasta que finalmente, días más tarde, cogieron a Ben. En el juicio, le condenaron a una cadena perpetua. Su cara seguía igual de tranquila mientras declaraba todos sus crímenes. Cuando Ben entró en prisión, Nika volvió a su casa, para recoger sus cosas. Cuando entró, recordó todas las escenas que había vivido allí. La primera vez que se acostaron, los besos, las caricias, las clases de castellano... En el ambiente había un olor extraño. Nika entró al salón, y hayó allí el cadáver de Martyn, desnutrido. Había estado días encerrado en casa, sólo, sin comer. Nika, volvía a estar sola. No tenía a su amigo, a su único amigo. En la mesa, había un sobre. En él decía: "Para Nika". Ella lo abrió, y leyó la siguiente carta, mientras perdía todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a través de las lágrimas:

_"Hola, Nika;_

_Estoy afectado, pero a nadie le importa. Todo el mundo me grita. La simpatía y la compasión no son mas que un sueño para mí. Yo podría arruinar las vidas de todos aquellos que me odian, pero allí estaré, pudríéndome en el infierno. Me llevo mi enfermedad conmigo, con mi muerte, a mi prisión. Mi enfermedad que arde roja y caliente entre mis piernas, me deja ahora medio mutilado y putefracto en una celda. Mi deseo es un veneno, destruye todo lo que toca. Soy la víctima del diablo, él juega conmigo y luego se burla de mí. Me encantas, Nika. ¿Qué le voy a hacer?. Cuando me viene el deseo, solo pienso en la violación. Es por eso que a partir de ahora, cuando vaya a la cárcel, toda la gente llena de odio, me escupirá, y gritará: "¡Matad a ese imbécil pervertido!". Yo no elegí estos sucios deseos, venenosos y enfermos, pero cuando surgen, no puedo luchar contra ellos. La compasión y la simpatía vuelven a ser un sueño otra vez. ¿Cómo encaja todo esto? Mientras la gente me crítica, yo espero el momento de mi muerto. Me encantabas Nika, ¿Qué le iba a hacer?. Cuando mi deseo apareció solo pensé en la violación. No quiero hacerlo, no quiero arruinar ni corromper la vida de nadie más, pero la enfermedad surge en mí, y no puedo luchar. Soy más que un asqueroso pervertido. Esa es la palabra que me define. Pervertido. _

_Espero que puedas olvidarme, después de todo lo que hice. Ojalá lo hicieras._

_Hasta nunca,_

_Ben."_

Nika soltó la carta y la echó sobre la mesa. Estaba temblando. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar ante algo así?. Ella volvió a la calle. Volvió al mismo parking. Sola, muerta por dentro. Ya nada iba a ser como antes. Ya nunca iba a ser feliz, ya nunca iba a ser nada. Una lluviosa noche, subió a la azotea más alta de la ciudad, y se lanzó desde ahí arriba. Mientras caía, pensó en la mísera vida que había tenido. Era una prostituta fracasada, y la única vez que vio la esperanza en su vida, fue junto a un violador. El cadáver de Nika, permaneció en aquel charco lleno de barro toda la noche, con los ojos abiertos, la mirada perdida, y con los veinte céntimos que le habían sobrado aquella vez que compró la lata de comida en el supermercado. Y allí permaneció siempre, olvidada del mundo, como si no hubiera nacido, ni vivido, ni muerto. Su cadáver se hundió en las profundidas del agua y del barro, y su tumba fue la de la madre naturaleza, la única amiga de la que no se había percatado que tenía.


End file.
